<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金枪】黑天鹅 by A_pril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507585">【金枪】黑天鹅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril'>A_pril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：金枪、枪弓 芭蕾设定，重度OOC，逻辑死，私设有，高亮预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 枪弓, 金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金枪】黑天鹅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>（上）</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“停——”</p><p>迪卢木多应声在完成一个空转后收势停下，转头看向坐在镜子前的库丘林。</p><p>“迪尔。”</p><p>黑发舞者调整着自己的呼吸，长时间的体能消耗让他有些疲惫，方才的空转收势太急，他用手将自己垂落在额前的黑色发丝撩了上去，轻轻的几声咳喘后他略带歉意的开口，“抱歉前辈，我会再来一次。”</p><p>“不，迪尔，不是技巧的问题。”库丘林站了起来，走到了黑发舞者的面前，“你的技巧近乎完美，迪卢木多，你缺的是别的东西。”</p><p>蓝发的男人走到迪卢木多身后，将后者手中的鞭子抽了出来，用鞭梢抵住了他的下巴，缓步转到他身前。</p><p>“看着我，迪卢木多。”</p><p>库丘林有一双红眼睛，鸽血石一般亮烈璀璨的颜色，迪卢木多随着他的引导踏出了舞步，男人步步逼近，那双红眼睛里神色张扬肆意，带着足以将人压倒的侵略性。</p><p>迪卢木多随着男人步步紧逼的舞步步步后退，直到后背贴到后墙上的镜子。</p><p>“现在，回头看看你自己的眼睛，迪尔。”库丘林用鞭梢抬了抬黑发舞者的下巴，示意他回头看镜子里的自己。</p><p>“看到了吗，”库丘林抽回鞭子，将鞭梢点向镜子里映出的黑发舞者的眼睛，“漂亮的眼睛，凛然、高洁、温柔，”他注视着镜子里那双金色的眼睛渐渐显露出迷茫的神色，“完美的白天鹅，迪卢木多。”</p><p>黑发舞者慢慢垂下眼睛，“但只是白天鹅，不是黑天鹅。”</p><p>库丘林挑了挑眉，并没有说话，他漂亮的后辈向来一点就通。</p><p>“抱歉，前辈。”迪卢木多的声音温和轻柔，带着刚训练过后气息起伏的气音，甚至不易听出其中的沮丧和落寞，“我会再练习的，时间不早了，前辈你该回去休息了，我自己加练就好了。”</p><p>“好了迪尔，”库丘林转身靠着镜子坐到地上，用手按压着自己的左腿膝盖，“你今天的训练强度已经超负荷了吧，不用勉强自己，你已经做得很好了。”</p><p>迪卢木多低垂着头看着库丘林按压膝盖的动作，那动作几乎可以称得上粗暴，金色的眼睛里浮现出担忧的神色，“前辈的腿……还好吗？”</p><p>“用不着担心老子。”库丘林手上的动作并没有停下，“现在要求你跳黑天鹅，也确实难为你了，当年老子也花了很长时间才适应黑天鹅的角色。”</p><p>迪卢木多盘膝坐下来，拿开了库丘林按在膝盖上的手，阻止了他对自己膝盖的施暴。这双腿一度是芭蕾舞界的传说，赤枝的首席库丘林被业界誉为“光之子”，惊人的控制力与爆发力，加上令人叹为观止的表现力让赤枝的男首席斩获了不少国际大赛的头奖，成为舞台上当之无愧的王者。</p><p>曾经。</p><p>芭蕾舞演员的职业寿命并不长，能真正站在舞台上的时间最多不过十几年，距库丘林17岁初次登台显露锋芒已经过去了十年，十年前的迪卢木多没有想到十年后会是他来接替他视为目标的“光之子”，至今仍极为尊敬的前辈的位置。</p><p>他原以为库丘林会在舞台上停留更久一些，但积年的损伤和突如其来的意外让库丘林的左腿膝盖再也不能承受芭蕾的训练强度。“光之子”离开舞台，迪卢木多想起媒体的报道，星辰陨落，赤枝的光芒熄灭了。迪卢木多转头看着库丘林有些苍白的侧脸，慢慢绷紧了背肌，垂下了头。</p><p>“抱歉，前辈，我会努力尽快适应的。”</p><p>这一次年轻的黑发舞者的声音低了一些，带着显而易见的歉疚。</p><p>库丘林皱了皱眉。</p><p>“耽误前辈这么久时间，还麻烦前辈带着伤一次次给我示范，抱歉。”迪卢木多垂着头，额前垂落的那缕卷曲黑发随着他尚未平稳的呼吸上下晃动。</p><p>“啧，你要说多少次抱歉，你是齐格飞吗？”库丘林的语气颇为不满。</p><p>“齐格飞……是？”年轻的黑发舞者有些疑惑的抬起头。</p><p>“齐格飞……”库丘林拧着眉看着他年轻后辈漂亮的近乎光辉的容貌，鸽血石一样的红眼睛突然亮了亮，他撑着他后辈的膝盖站起身，将手中的鞭子随手扔了出去，“今天不练了，迪尔，老子带你去个好地方。”</p><p>“可是前辈……”迪卢木多尚未从歉疚和低落的情绪中反应过来。</p><p>“没有可是迪尔。”库丘林拍了拍迪卢木多的肩，“自己起来，老子现在可是伤残，拉不动你。”</p><p>白色长发的调酒师显然还入行不久，正小心翼翼的将石榴糖浆沿长柄吧勺倾倒进长饮杯里，倾倒的动作因生疏和过分小心而有些缓慢，因而色泽鲜亮的糖浆并未连成一条顺畅漂亮的直线，这致使糖浆融进杯里的龙舌兰酒慢慢沉淀的视觉效果大打折扣。</p><p>迪卢木多坐在吧台后，脊背挺的笔直，他看向调酒师的目光极为专注，这让动作生疏的调酒师有些为难，手上的动作更加缓慢起来。当调好的特基拉日出放到迪卢木多面前时，仿佛松了一口气的白发调酒师说：“十分抱歉，先生，您的特基拉日出。”</p><p>“谢谢，是我失礼了。”意识到自己的注视给调酒师造成了困扰，迪卢木多带着歉意向调酒师露出了微笑。坦白地讲迪卢木多对调酒一窍不通，之所以对调酒师的动作表现出了极大的兴趣，是因为他对这里的环境有些无所适从，喧闹的音乐刺激着他的耳膜，变换的灯光晃的他有些头晕。</p><p>“放轻松些，迪尔，”库丘林背靠着吧台，抬手拍了拍迪卢木多挺直的脊背，示意他放松，“这不是在训练。”</p><p>迪卢木多尝试着放松自己下意识绷紧的背肌。</p><p>“你这样会让老子以为你接下来会做一组绕场大跳。”库丘林说着用手中的酒杯碰了一下迪卢木多手里的长饮杯。</p><p>“前辈在取笑我。”察觉到库丘林话里的戏谑，迪卢木多偏过头冲他笑了一下。</p><p>“嘛，迪尔，”库丘林示意迪卢木多看向舞池，“去跳舞。”</p><p>“前辈让我跳什么？”迪卢木多有些惊讶的皱了皱眉头，“该不会真的是绕场大跳吧？”</p><p>“抛掉技巧，去释放，迪尔。”库丘林抽掉迪卢木多手中的酒杯，“完美不只是控制，也同样在于如何释放。”库丘林解开了他漂亮后辈扣到领口的黑衬衫领扣，“很少人能做到收放自如，但老子相信你可以。”</p><p>“前辈……”</p><p>“去吧迪卢木多，”库丘林将他推向舞池的方向，“美好的夜晚不应该浪费在无意义的思考上。”</p><p>库丘林看着他漂亮的后辈为难的走向人头攒动的舞池，颇为满意的笑了起来，将酒杯里剩下的白兰地饮尽。</p><p>“威士忌，齐格飞，加冰就好。”库丘林将空掉的杯子放到吧台上，目光仍然没有离开舞池。</p><p>“没有威士忌。”同调酒师相近的声线，却是截然不同的极为敷衍的语气。</p><p>“别这样，Emiya。”库丘林将目光从舞池收回来，转身面对吧台，“齐格飞说有。”</p><p>“没有。”被唤作Emiya的男人点了一支烟夹在手里，钢灰色的眼睛扫过齐格飞手里刚从冰桶里取出来的威士忌，又重复了一遍，“没有。”声音没有丝毫起伏。</p><p>齐格飞好脾气的又把威士忌放回了冰桶里。</p><p>库丘林挑了挑眉，“没有就没有，”他从外套的内侧兜里摸出一盒烟，抽了一根叼在嘴里，“有你就行。”</p><p>蓝头发的男人探身越过吧台，凑近深色皮肤的白发男人，用他唇边烟的火星点着了自己的那根。</p><p>“烟也少抽。”Emiya的手在库丘林靠过来的时候探进他的外套里，抽走了他放回内兜里的烟盒。</p><p>“啧，还真是扫兴啊你。”</p><p>“如果你还想重回舞台的话，最好遵循医嘱。”</p><p>“遵循医嘱老子也不可能重回舞台了，”库丘林看着男人面无表情的脸笑了起来，“Emiya，老子清楚自己的情况。”</p><p>Emiya蹙起的眉心又皱紧了几分。</p><p>“比你清楚。”库丘林退回了吧台前，吸了一口烟，将烟圈缓缓的吐在空气里。</p><p>“我以为‘光之子’不会这么轻易放弃。”</p><p>“放弃？”库丘林有些诧异，“为什么不能放弃？老子不是第一次受伤，也清楚什么程度的伤会妨碍训练。不能跳了就离开舞台，这是常理。”</p><p>“看来是我想太多，”Emiya低头擦拭着手里的长饮杯，“我还以为……”</p><p>“你以为什么，嗯？”库丘林探身凑到Emiya耳边，压低了声音，“老子可不像你，老子从来不会勉强自己。”</p><p>“那么你今天去做什么了，赤枝的前首席阁下，你的左腿膝盖莫非是因为在路上被哪个小家伙撞了，才会在走路的时候避免用力吗？”Emiya的声音里有明显的嘲讽意味。</p><p>“你在担心老子？”库丘林温热的呼吸喷在Emiya的侧颈上，在后者出言反驳前拉开了两人的距离，“既然你注意到了老子的腿，那么也应该看到了老子带来的人，怎么样，给个评价？”</p><p>“完美的舞者，”Emiya没有抬头，“比你更像白天鹅。”</p><p>“老子不像白天鹅？”库丘林表现出了些许的不满。</p><p>Emiya没有搭理他，自顾自的继续往下说，“完美的王子，白天鹅，但不是黑天鹅。”</p><p>“暂时不是。”库丘林夹在指间的烟明明灭灭，“他确实还太年轻，尽管控制力和表现力都堪称完美，技巧方面也无可挑剔，这些能让他跳好王子、贵族、骑士或是其他的什么，包括马修伯恩版天鹅湖里的白天鹅，但只有这些，他还不算是真正完美的黑天鹅。”</p><p>“所以一周后的演出结束后霸占头版的又会是关于你的消息，”Emiya说，“像是‘晨星的陨落’、‘熄灭的赤枝之光’，或者‘光之子’之后再无黑天鹅之类的？”</p><p>“不会。”库丘林笑了起来，“我们打个赌如何，一周后的头版新闻，会属于‘光辉之貌’迪卢木多·奥迪纳，赤枝之光从不熄灭，Emiya。”</p><p>迪卢木多婉拒了第七个向他发出共舞邀请的年轻女郎，他站在舞池的边缘地区，看着舞池里笼罩在晃眼的灯光下的人们。他没有注意到自己蹙起了眉心，也没有注意到自己所站立的位置和过于挺拔的姿态使他在人群中格外出挑醒目，吸引了绝大多数人的注意。</p><p>他在思考库丘林的话。</p><p>完美不只是控制，迪卢木多在脑海中回忆在练功房里库丘林所演示的黑天鹅的舞步，干脆利落，嚣张恣肆，迪卢木多不是第一次看库丘林跳这一段舞，在他还未成为一名真正的芭蕾舞演员时他就看过库丘林的舞剧演出，马修伯恩的天鹅湖，库丘林一人分饰凛然优雅的白天鹅和魅惑野性的黑天鹅，迪卢木多至今仍记得那场演出的宣传海报，蓝色长发的年轻舞者用线条优美的双臂做出天鹅展翅的姿态，棱角分明的脸一半沐于灯光一半隐于阴影。那时的迪卢木多憧憬这个人在舞台上的光芒，憧憬白天鹅的身形矫健，也憧憬黑天鹅的恣肆迷人。</p><p>抱歉，前辈，我也以为我能做到。迪卢木多慢慢低下了头，留给他的时间委实算不宽裕，只剩下一周的时间，他就要作为新一版天鹅湖的主演登台出演，尽管库丘林从未质疑过他能不能做到，但近一周来他几乎没有任何进展，白天鹅部分的动作已经没有太大问题，但黑天鹅部分却始终差强人意。他试图去模仿库丘林的神情，但收效甚微。“那不是你的黑天鹅，迪尔。”库丘林这样说，“白天鹅与黑天鹅相辅相成，你的白天鹅是迪卢木多的白天鹅，黑天鹅也应该是迪卢木多的黑天鹅。”</p><p>迪卢木多按了按自己的眉心，嘈杂的音乐和方才那杯酒让他有些头疼。他清楚的意识到自己过于紧张了，在他作为职业芭蕾舞演员的五年里，他进行过数千场演出，其中担任主演的场次占大多数，但他从未有一次像这一次一样有压力。因为什么迪卢木多自己也说不太清，也许有库丘林突然离开的原因，也许有自己没有把握跳好黑天鹅的原因。</p><p>“来一杯威士忌吗？”</p><p>傲慢的声音在嘈杂的音乐中意外的清晰。</p><p>迪卢木多抬起头，看到了一双红色的眼睛。</p><p>不同于库丘林那双亮烈璀璨如鸽血石的红眼睛，这双眼睛的色泽如同红酒，也像流动的鲜血。</p><p>舞池边缘的灯光算不上明亮，借着灯光迪卢木多看到声音的主人是一个金发的年轻人，从舞池中央漫射的灯光将年轻人的一半面部轮廓映亮，那是极为光辉的面容，即使在昏暗闪烁的灯光下，也能窥见的光芒。</p><p>“谢谢，不过不用了。”迪卢木多说，在他看向年轻人的眼睛时他下意识的想接过那杯酒，但隐隐作痛的太阳穴和不断袭来的疲惫感提醒了他不该这样做，“我想我该走了，祝您有个美好的夜晚。”他该走了，他应该尽快回去泡个澡，然后休息，明天还要继续排练，他的时间实在不充裕。</p><p>“这可不是我想要的答案。”年轻人的声音让准备转身离开的迪卢木多停下了脚步。</p><p>“也不是你想说的答案。”</p><p>迪卢木多蹙起眉头，“我很抱歉，先生，但我确实该走了。”</p><p>“不，”金发年轻人的声音穿过嘈杂的音乐和人声，传到迪卢木多的耳畔，“你该遵从你的内心。”</p><p>“释放你的内心，漂亮的白天鹅。”金发的年轻人将手中的酒杯递到迪卢木多面前，“你明知道，自己应该做什么。”</p><p>完美不只是控制，也同样在于如何释放。</p><p>迪卢木多犹豫了一下，接过了那杯威士忌。</p><p>他看着年轻人的红眼睛，抬起手按了按自己的太阳穴，举起酒杯将里面的酒液一饮而尽。</p><p>“真是漂亮。”年轻人高傲的声音带了些许笑意，“那么接下来，跳支舞如何？”</p><p>疑问的句式，用陈述，或者说可以称之为命令的语气说了出来。</p><p>意外的是，迪卢木多并未感到抗拒。</p><p>任何一个舞者在听到音乐响起时，都会有起舞的欲望和冲动。迪卢木多清楚的知道自己也是如此，他混合了酒精的血液正随着正在播放的探戈舞曲的节拍冲击着他的神经，冲撞着他的脊背，仿佛有什么东西要从他的脊背上破壳而出。他看着年轻人做出邀请的手势，笑了起来。</p><p>他没有伸出手回应年轻人的邀约，而是同样做了一个邀请的手势，“先生，能邀请您跳支探戈吗？”</p><p>金发的年轻人显然有些诧异，短暂的沉默过后他将手放在迪卢木多伸出的手里，在迪卢木多握住那只手想将他带向舞池的方向时，年轻人突然发力，将迪卢木多往自己身前一带。</p><p>“你很聪明，这我很喜欢。”年轻人的吐息贴着迪卢木多的耳畔，迪卢木多感觉到他的手臂环住了自己的腰，“吉尔伽美什，记住我的名字。”</p><p>酒精的作用让迪卢木多有些恍惚，舞池的灯光映亮了金发年轻人的面容，那是一张极为年轻俊美的脸，在灯光的作用下甚至让人感觉年轻人上扬的唇角带了几分邪气。不得不承认年轻人跳的很好，迪卢木多很少跳探戈，除了演出和排练需要他不太适应和其他人有过于亲密的肢体接触，尤其是异性，因此他仅在舞剧中跳过几场探戈，除此之外同库丘林跳过几次，但玩笑和练习的意味更多一些。</p><p>“在同自己的舞伴跳舞时想别的人可是很失礼的行为。”年轻人的声音里有明显的不悦。</p><p>“抱歉，先生。”迪卢木多随着音乐踩出舞步，“您跳的很好。”</p><p>“吉尔伽美什。”年轻人不悦的意味更为明显。</p><p>“吉尔伽美什。”迪卢木多重复了一遍，“您跳的很好，吉尔伽美什先生。”</p><p>“敷衍的解释，迪卢木多。”名为吉尔伽美什的金发年轻人语气颇为不屑，“你在走神。”</p><p>迪卢木多有些惊讶，“我想……我并没有告诉您我的名字。”</p><p>“你忘记了，杂种。”吉尔伽美什有些不耐烦。</p><p>迪卢木多皱起了眉头，他不太确定自己有没有将自己的名字告诉眼前这个人，脊背上的异样感并没有消失，反而愈发强烈，他的隐隐觉得自己忘记了什么重要的事情，自己本应该做的事情。</p><p>“迪卢木多·奥迪纳，芭蕾舞演员，赤枝的新首席。”</p><p>“我敢肯定我没有告诉过您这些。”迪卢木多说。</p><p>“哦，是的，是的。”吉尔伽美什用手揽着迪卢木多的腰，黑发舞者的黑衬衫下有着完美的腰背肌线条，此时在警觉的状态下有些戒备的微微收紧。</p><p>“我没有告诉过您这些，您是谁？”迪卢木多看着年轻人漂亮的红眼睛，音乐进行到一段旋律的节点，迪卢木多同年轻人的距离贴的极近，此时迪卢木多发现吉尔伽美什有一双竖瞳，这样他想起盘踞在树枝上倒垂下来的蛇。</p><p>暧昧的灯光下，他看见吉尔伽美什的两篇薄唇轻轻开合了几下，他皱起眉头试图分辨他在说些什么，紧接着那双猩红色的眼眸里流露出恼火的情绪，他感觉到自己的身体在他的舞伴的引导下反身倾斜，吉尔伽美什没有继续进行下一节的舞步，而是俯身向他靠了过来。</p><p>他在那双不断靠近的红色眼睛里看到了自己，他看到自己领口露出的锁骨上有隐约的黑色羽毛的印记。</p><p>迪卢木多肯定自己的锁骨上并没有羽毛形状的纹身，为了演出效果他从没有在身上纹过任何图案。</p><p>接着他从那双竖瞳里看到了自己的眼睛。</p><p>赤金色的眼睛，那是流动的熔岩的颜色。</p><p>那不是迪卢木多·奥迪纳的眼睛。</p><p>那是谁。</p><p>迪卢木多尚未来得及思考，随之而来的吻吞没了他的意识。</p><p>吉尔伽美什的吻带着腥甜的气息，那是混杂了朗姆酒和血的气息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>（中）</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>湖水是暗沉的深蓝色。</p><p>黎明之前的天幕黑沉，繁星隐去了最后的光芒。</p><p>他听见从旷野吹来的风声。</p><p>他听见水流的声音，他的指尖触摸到湖水，带起的水纹发出流动的声音。</p><p>湖水是冰凉的，水流在指间波动的触感像是禽类的羽毛从指隙间穿过，某种冰凉的，带着水汽的禽类的羽毛。</p><p>他将手从湖水中抽离。</p><p>他的指尖离开湖面，带起了轻微的水花，迸溅的水滴连成一条弧度漂亮的细线，这让他想起天鹅优美的脖颈。</p><p>那条线顺着他的手指盘旋而上，缠绕住了他的手腕。</p><p>他看见线的顶端凝成了一条蛇的形状，蛇微微昂起头，吐出鲜红的信子，轻轻舔着他的手腕。</p><p>他感受到了自己跳动的脉搏，冲击着自己的皮肤，仿佛有什么东西在血管中生长，即将破土而出。</p><p>紧接着从手腕处传来的巨大拉力将他拉向湖面，尚且来不及挣扎，他感受到了冰凉的湖水。</p><p>他被湖水包裹着下沉，细密的水草缠绕住他的手臂和脚踝，缠绕住他的脖颈，滑腻柔软的触感让他想起女人海藻般的长发。</p><p>棕色的，卷曲的长发，像丛生的海藻。年轻的女郎伏在他的肩上，海藻一样的长发扫过他的脖子，带着冰凉的水汽，和浅淡的香气，微微颤栗的躯体和环绕住他脖子的双臂诉说着爱情。</p><p>绝望的爱情。</p><p>格兰妮……</p><p>他在水里发出了一声叹息，躯体向与渐渐上升的气泡截然相反的方向下沉，他看见渐渐有亮光穿过暗蓝色的湖水，黎明就要来了。</p><p>他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>下沉的趋势是在瞬间停滞的，他感到自己被什么东西迅速拉起。水流的压力让他没有办法立即睁开眼睛，他感觉到锁链状的东西缠在自己腰际。</p><p>他上升的越来越快，湖水的温度渐渐温和起来，他尝试着睁开了眼睛。</p><p>黎明的曙光穿过暗蓝色的湖水，隔着一层湖水，他看清了湖面上的人。</p><p>金色的头发，红色的眼睛，站在晨曦的第一束光里。</p><p>迎着晨光，他恍惚看到那个人的背后，隐约有天鹅的羽翼。</p><p>迪卢木多在水下睁开眼睛。</p><p>他从浴缸里坐了起来，剧烈的呛咳，他用手将自己浸了水贴在脸颊上的发丝向脑后撩过去，在呛咳平息后摸了摸自己的脖子。</p><p>梦里的窒息感挥之不去。</p><p>浴缸里的水已经凉透了，他站了起来，将浴巾搭在了自己身上。</p><p>他按了按自己的眉心，他想他大概在浴缸里睡了两个小时左右，浴室镜子上的水汽已经散的差不多了。</p><p>他看向镜子里的自己，镜子里的人卷曲的黑发被拢向脑后，有一缕垂落下来，还在滴着水，线条利落的锁骨上方的蜜色皮肤干干净净，没有任何纹身，也没有任何其他痕迹。迪卢木多蹙起眉头，太阳穴的阵痛提醒他昨晚醉酒的事实，他记得那个年轻人，吉尔伽美什，在跳过一曲探戈后，他吻了他，而他在那个人的眼睛里看到了另一个人，有黑色羽毛状的纹身，和一双赤金色的眼睛。</p><p>他看到镜中自己金色的眼睛，和右眼睑下方，因浸了水而有些错位脱落的肤色贴条下露出的那颗泪痣。</p><p>迪卢木多深吸了一口气，凑近镜子将错位的贴条撕了下来。泪痣完整的显露出来，像是从眼睛中溅出的一滴酒液。</p><p>库丘林曾经玩笑的说过迪卢木多应该把泪痣露出来而不是用伪装贴上，“你的舞伴和观众都会瞬间爱上你，”库丘林这样说，“在灯光打到你身上的时候。”</p><p>迪卢木多从未在训练室和舞台上拿掉过泪痣上的伪装，被库丘林戏称为“爱神的馈赠”的泪痣给他留下的回忆深入骨髓，但很可惜，那并不是什么美好的回忆。他想起梦中缠绕在他脖颈间的水草，像年轻女郎海藻般的长发，一样的柔软顺滑，一样的令人窒息。</p><p>如同她的爱情。</p><p>迪卢木多从镜子旁的玻璃柜上取下剪刀和肤色的胶带条，将胶带条剪下一段，凑近了镜子，重新将泪痣遮掩掉。他努力回想着昨晚的情形，那个吻之后发生了什么，那个年轻人对他说了些什么，他甚至记不清自己是如何回到的家，脑海中依稀有金发男人猩红竖瞳的画面闪过，但他始终无法将零散的画面拼凑完整。</p><p>梦里那个站在湖面上的人，也有着金色的头发，红色的眼睛。</p><p>吉尔伽美什，是谁。</p><p>奥斯卡在配合迪卢木多完成了一个托举的动作后按住了他的肩。</p><p>“迪卢木多，停一下。”</p><p>奥斯卡坐到了地板上，两条长腿随意伸开，没什么形象，“休息一会儿，迪卢木多，你脸色看起来不怎么好。”</p><p>黑发舞者按了按自己的眉心，盘膝坐到了奥斯卡身旁。</p><p>“头疼？”奥斯卡撑起身凑近观察他的脸色，迪卢木多下意识将头稍稍偏开。</p><p>“有点。”迪卢木多意识到自己这样回应同伴的关心有些失礼，便冲奥斯卡笑了笑，“不过不严重。”</p><p>“真是温柔啊，”奥斯卡放松全身让自己躺在了地板上，“我猜你的女舞伴们都爱死你了，白天鹅。”</p><p>迪卢木多皱了皱眉头，“可是同她们跳舞的本该是黑天鹅。”</p><p>“这大概就是你比库丘林厉害的地方吧，”奥斯卡笑起来，“姑娘们都会爱上你，不管你是白天鹅还是黑天鹅，迪卢木多都是她们的王子。”</p><p>听出了奥斯卡话中的揶揄意味，迪卢木多挑了挑眉，“那你呢，小王子殿下，你爱我吗？”</p><p>“噢，当然！”奥斯卡抬头看向年轻的舞者，蓝眼睛里满是夸张的真诚，“我当然爱你，我爱你爱的死去活来，我都能为了你去死。”</p><p>迪卢木多笑了出来，伸腿踢了踢装尸体的奥斯卡，“行了行了，别闹了，快起来。”</p><p>“要适当的放松自己，迪卢木多。”奥斯卡并没有想要起身的意愿，“你现在崩得像根弓弦，这不该是演出前的状态。”</p><p>长时间的沉默让奥斯卡有些不安，他坐起身来，看着垂着眼睛的迪卢木多，“我是说……不要给自己太大压力，迪卢木多……”</p><p>“我知道。”黑发舞者的声音很轻，像一声叹息。</p><p>“你已经做得很好了，”奥斯卡拍了拍他的肩，“放轻松些。”</p><p>“刚才那一段，库丘林前辈同你跳的时候，”迪卢木多停顿了一下，像是在斟酌着措辞，“你是……什么感觉？ ”</p><p>奥斯卡怔了一下。</p><p>“是会被他吸引吧，王子被黑天鹅吸引。”迪卢木多看向奥斯卡，金色眼眸里的神色很是认真，“但是同我跳的时候，你不会。”</p><p>奥斯卡张了张嘴，不知道该如何回答这个问题，迪卢木多大部分时候是个温和且极好相处的人，然而很多时候奥斯卡并不知道他在想些什么，那双漂亮的金眼睛在排练与演出之外的时间永远都沉静如杯中的蜜酒，平静温柔，似乎没有任何其他的情绪。或者说，他一向把自己的情绪控制的很好，即使训练和演出时需要同舞伴有亲密的动作和眼神交流，在音乐结束后他也会客气有礼的同舞伴保持合适的距离，没有什么出格的行为，也从不会有什么太大的情绪波动。</p><p>奥斯卡想不到迪卢木多会问这样的问题。</p><p>“你擅长控制情绪，迪卢木多，”奥斯卡坐直了上身，“而库丘林擅长把情绪爆发出来。他抓我手腕的时候也是真的狠，让人怀疑他是受斯卡哈的压迫只能在排练的时候发泄，”奥斯卡耸了耸肩，半开玩笑的说，“眼睛里像真的有火在烧，你会被他的情绪感染，会被他吸引，小王子明知道黑天鹅不是他的爱人，还是会被他诱惑，跟随他，顺从他。”</p><p>“说起来，”奥斯卡像是想起了什么，“舞团新来的艺术总监似乎明天会来看排练，听说脾气比斯卡哈还暴躁。”</p><p>“这样……”迪卢木多的睫毛颤了颤，他看向训练室的镜子，奥斯卡的身旁盘膝坐着一个黑发的年轻人，那个年轻人在他的注视下慢慢抬起了头。</p><p>玻璃杯碎裂的声音在酒吧夹杂着人声的音乐里清晰的很突兀。迪卢木多弯腰捡起碎裂的玻璃片，尖锐的边缘划破了他的食指指腹。</p><p>“抱歉先生。”穿红裙的女郎惊呼着握住了他的手，用手帕擦着溅到他身上的酒液，“您没事吧？”</p><p>“没事。”迪卢木多微笑着慢慢将自己的手从女郎手里抽出来，“失陪一下，女士，我想我得去清理一下。”</p><p>红酒的酒渍在浅灰色外套上十分醒目，迪卢木多盯着外套上的酒渍，叹了口气，将外套脱了下来。</p><p>迪卢木多不喜欢红酒，他向来很少会明确表示不喜欢什么东西。红酒的颜色让他想起血液，冷掉的血。很久以前迪卢木多清理过衣服上的酒渍，和来自格兰妮的口红和胭脂印记，他记得那件衣服上有混杂了酒和女士香氛的味道，记得芬恩愤怒的神情，也记得滴进水里渐渐晕开的红色的血。在那之后的很长一段时间，迪卢木多看到玻璃杯里的红酒鼻尖就会萦绕着混杂着女士香氛的血的腥气，挥之不去。</p><p>他低头打开水龙头，将自己被玻璃划伤的指腹放在水下冲洗。伤口并不深，却不断有血从伤口流出。他皱起眉头，感到了疼痛。痛感并非来自于被划伤的指尖，而是手腕内侧，脉搏跳动的地方。有什么尖锐的东西在血管里刺着皮肤，随着心跳的频率不断向外生长，像是要刺破皮肤。</p><p>迪卢木多用手触摸自己手腕内侧，感觉到有尖锐的凸起随着跳动的脉搏不断移动，疼痛感也越来越强，紧接着皮肤被刺破的痛感，从内向外，有什么东西生长了出来。</p><p>迪卢木多触摸到了一根尖锐的刺，尖锐但柔软。</p><p>他试图用指甲掐住那根软刺，那很短，只在皮肤外露出一个尖，迪卢木多好几次掐到了自己手腕上的皮肤，最后终于掐住了那根刺。他吸了一口气，将刺慢慢拔了出来。</p><p>血顺着手腕流了下来，在白瓷的水池池面上留下了痕迹，他看到了那根软刺的全貌。</p><p>一根带着血的羽毛，像是禽类的绒毛，黑色的羽干不长，还有些柔软，绒毛状的稀疏副羽沾着血相互黏连在一起。</p><p>迪卢木多听到自己的逐渐加快的心跳。</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>迪卢木多被声音打断，下意识的按住了手腕，回头看向身后。</p><p>白头发的男人皱着眉头看着他，“迪卢木多？”</p><p>“Emiya先生。”迪卢木多松了一口气，他见过Emiya几次，知道他是这家酒吧的老板，也是库丘林的恋人，“前辈没有跟你一起吗？”</p><p>Emiya怔了一下，挑了挑眉，“这是，卫生间。”</p><p>“……我以为……前辈会在外面等你。”迪卢木多觉得自己的解释十分牵强，有些心虚的错开了与Emiya对视的眼睛。</p><p>“这是我的店，”Emiya眉心的纹路又深了几分，“手腕怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>Emiya上前一步拿开了他按住手腕的手，迪卢木多后退了一步试图挡住水池里的血迹和刚被拔出来的那根羽毛，“没什么只是……”</p><p>“你在掐自己？”Emiya的声音沉了下来。</p><p>“我……”迪卢木多张了张口，垂眼看向自己的手腕。</p><p>他一时间发不出任何声音，他的手腕上有青紫的掐痕，除此之外什么都没有。没有血迹，也没有伤口。</p><p>“我只是……有些头疼。”迪卢木多听到自己的声音有些发涩，“想让自己清醒一些。”</p><p>Emiya抬头看了他一眼，“不舒服的话到吧台找我，库丘林在那里，我送你们回去。”</p><p>“现在好些了。”迪卢木多抽回了自己的手，“等一下如果还疼的话我会去找前辈的，您先去忙吧。”</p><p>迪卢木多看着Emiya走出卫生间，转身看向水池。白瓷的水池里有水流留下的贴在池面上的小水滴，没有血，也没有羽毛状的软刺，池面在惨白的灯光下洁白的像凛冬的落雪，了无生气。</p><p>“嗒——”从水龙头中落下的水滴跌碎在死寂的空气里。</p><p>他听见一声嗤笑从身后传来。</p><p>迪卢木多抬起头，看向水池前的镜子。</p><p>他看到自己身后站着一个人，那个人有金色的头发，红色的眼睛。</p><p>“怎么了Emiya。”靠在吧台上的库丘林晃着手里的杯子，看着白头发男人拧紧的眉心。</p><p>“我在洗手间碰到了迪卢木多，他看上去不太对劲。”Emiya抽走了库丘林手里的杯子，“别喝了。”</p><p>“这才是第三杯，”库丘林看着Emiya阴沉的脸色认命般的耸了耸肩，“行吧，不喝了，迪尔怎么了？”</p><p>“我看到他在掐自己。”Emiya说，“但他说他只是头疼。”</p><p>“头疼？”库丘林皱起了眉头，“昨晚他看起来就不太对……嘛，大概压力太大吧，等下他过来老子就送他回去。”</p><p>“别想着酒驾。”</p><p>“你担心老子？老子的驾驶技术跟芭蕾一样专业。”</p><p>“是，”Emiya嗤笑一声，“那‘光之子’阁下今天怎么没有去训练室指导后辈排练？”</p><p>“老子记错了时间，以为新来的艺术总监今天会去。老子对那家伙可没什么好感，斯卡哈虽然训练的时候像个女魔头，不过比那家伙讨人喜欢多了，老子怕跟那混蛋打起来。”</p><p>“记错了，时间？”Emiya话里的嘲讽意味十分明显。</p><p>库丘林没有立即反驳，而是停顿了一下，才发出了一声“啧——”</p><p>“老子现在可是伤员啊，Emiya，就这待遇？”</p><p>Emiya擦拭杯子的手停住了。</p><p>他比谁都清楚库丘林不可能再回到舞台上了，左腿是芭蕾中大部分动作的主力腿，库丘林膝盖的损伤让他的左腿不可能再承担高强度的运动。他见过库丘林在舞台上的样子，他是天生的舞者，舞台上的光。</p><p>他抬头看向库丘林，曾经舞台上的“光之子”靠在吧台上，侧脸的轮廓被昏暗的灯光映衬的柔和了很多，那双鸽血石一样鲜艳的红眼睛看向舞池的方向，不知道落在哪一袭飘荡的红色裙摆上，漫射过来的变换的灯光映在那双眼睛里，他看不清那双眼睛里的神色。</p><p>“库丘林。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“跳支舞吗？”</p><p>库丘林回过头，看见白头发男人面无表情的脸，和对他伸出的手。那只手指节分明，手心向上，是一个邀请的手势，相当优美，但库丘林看出了手的主人不易察觉的僵硬。</p><p>库丘林握住了那只手的手腕，向自己的方向拉了一下，与此同时探身凑到发出邀请的人的耳边。</p><p>“这种事情，当然要由老子来邀请。”库丘林在Emiya耳边轻轻呵了一口气，“跟老子跳支舞吗，Emiya。”</p><p>仿佛有水漫过胸口，漫过脖子，漫过口鼻，在那双猩红色眼睛的注视下，迪卢木多感到窒息。像是在梦里被水草缠绕住脖子，无形的锁链在他颈间不断收紧，牵引着他不断下坠，坠到黑暗冰冷的水底。</p><p>“真巧。”</p><p>他听见吉尔伽美什吐出这两个字。</p><p>“你的脸色真是难看，杂种。”吉尔伽美什的略微抬高了下巴，这个动作让迪卢木多想起他的女舞伴们，芭蕾演员们往往有修长的脖子和微微抬高的下巴，不同的是他的女舞伴们在与他对视时眼睛里通常会有或是炽热或是缠绵的情意，而吉尔伽美什不是，那双红眼睛里有不可一世的高傲和目空一切的轻蔑。</p><p>“看起来今晚没有机会跳完昨天那支舞了。”吉尔伽美什走近迪卢木多，“需要载你一程吗？”</p><p>“谢谢，不过……”迪卢木多的声音有些哑，眉心和太阳穴的痛感越发明显，窒息感也挥之不去，他解开了衬衫领口的扣子，试图让自己好受一些，“不用了，吉尔伽美什先生。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什猩红的竖瞳微微收缩了一下。</p><p>“我可以……”迪卢木多的话被突如其来的吻打断。</p><p>黑发舞者的腰抵在水池的边缘，后仰的弧度像一张漂亮的弓。他极力拉开自己与吉尔伽美什的距离，试图从那双颇具压迫感的红眼睛的注视下逃离。</p><p>金发的男人发出了一声嗤笑，居高临下的看着漂亮的年轻舞者，修长的手指在那双金眼睛旁抚过，最后停在那双眼睛的右眼睑下方。</p><p>他低头继续吻住了舞者苍白的唇，不同于方才那一吻的浅尝辄止，男人慢慢引导着不谙风情的舞者，引诱着他配合着将这个吻不断加深。那双漂亮的金眼睛浮现出挣扎的神色，甘醇的蜜酒终于泛起了波澜，凝结在琥珀里的情绪像是要冲破封冻的束缚。</p><p>有什么东西苏醒了，在这具漂亮柔韧的身躯里，它挣扎着想要破茧而出，伴随着痛苦。</p><p>吉尔伽美什撕掉了那双眼睛下方的伪装，粗暴的撕扯让泪痣附近的皮肤有些泛红。他扶住迪卢木多的后脑勺，以免软开度极佳的舞者让自己的脑袋继续后仰碰到水池上方的水龙头。</p><p>然后他感受到了怀里人的身体不再紧绷如一根弓弦。</p><p>年轻舞者的手环住了他的腰，然后狠狠的咬住了他的下唇。</p><p>迪卢木多从溺水的梦中醒来，早晨的阳光已经照进了浴室已经散去雾气的镜子上。</p><p>他从浴缸中凉透的水里站起身，扯过浴巾擦干了身上残留的水迹。酸痛的身体提醒着他昨晚发生过怎样荒唐的事情，他极不情愿的回想起那个人的眼睛，仿佛流动着混杂了血液的熔岩的红眼睛，蛇一样的竖瞳咄咄逼人。</p><p>他穿好衣服走到水池前打开了水龙头，掬了一捧水泼在自己脸上，冰凉的触感让他昏沉的大脑清醒了一些，他抬起头看向镜子里，微微敞开的黑衬衫领口处露出了一截锁骨，上面有红色的痕迹。</p><p>迪卢木多的视线在那里停留了一会儿，然后抬起手将衬衫的扣子扣到了领口。他又扫过镜子里自己右眼眼睑下的泪痣，伸手去取玻璃柜里的胶带和剪刀。在触摸即将触摸到剪刀时，他停住了。仿佛力气用尽一般，他垂下了手。</p><p>他的睫毛颤了颤，上面沾着的水滴落了下来。</p><p>潮水般袭来的疲惫感让他有一瞬间的失神和恍惚。</p><p>“这是馈赠，不是枷锁，你明知道你迷人的地方在哪里。”红眼睛恶魔的吐息在他耳边穿过。</p><p>“真是失败啊，白天鹅。本该是你来引诱我。”男人白皙的皮肤上有赤红的纹身，像蛇鲜红的信子，极端危险，也极端艳丽。</p><p>迪卢木多晃了晃昏沉的脑袋，强迫自己停下了回忆。</p><p>他快要迟到了，他想。</p><p>“迪尔。”库丘林从把杆上跳下来，“你昨晚是自己回去的？”</p><p>“是的前辈，我昨晚有些头疼，所以……”迪卢木多的目光在向他走过来的库丘林身后停住了。</p><p>“怎么了迪尔？”</p><p>潮水从指尖漫到胸口，熟悉的窒息感让迪卢木多僵在了原地。</p><p>靠着把杆的金发男人抬起头，一双猩红色的眼睛里神色倨傲戏谑。</p><p>“你迟到了，奥迪纳。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>（下）</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>一组旁腿转接连续跳跃过后，迪卢木多克制住眩晕感和太阳穴传来的痛感，随着音乐的节拍走上了半人高的高台，木质的台阶此时给他的触感如同蓬松的棉絮，他竭力控制住自己完成了定势。他背对着吉尔伽美什，然而覆盖满训练室四面墙的镜子足以提醒他新任艺术总监的目光正锁在他身上。</p><p>他甚至能想象出那双红眼睛里的傲慢和戏谑，在他之前完成旁腿转的过程里，每一次留头甩头都会对上那双红眼睛，里面玩味的神情同他昨晚用手解开他的衬衫领口时的神态相差无几。</p><p>因剧烈运动和体力消耗而杂乱无章的心跳冲击着他的耳膜，迪卢木多感觉音乐的声音越来越远，他蹙起眉头，在心里默数着拍子，急促的心跳让他的胸口剧烈起伏，肋骨和肩胛处传来撕裂般的痛感。</p><p>三拍过后他从高台上空转跳起。</p><p>在腾空的瞬间他听到了由远及近的音乐，和来自他的舞伴的惊呼。</p><p>他意识到他抢了半拍。</p><p>提前半个拍子的动作有时候并不会有什么影响，但在另外一些时候后果不堪设想。</p><p>下落的时间并不长，他本能的试图调整一下身体的平衡，无处借力的失重感似曾相识。</p><p>后背平拍在地上的冲击让他眼前发黑，短暂的麻木后首先恢复的是听觉，他听到了库丘林的声音，在喊他“迪尔”，预想中后脑接触地面的撞击感并没有传来，大约是距离高台最近的奥斯卡护住了他的头部。</p><p>“迪卢木多。”</p><p>地板清凉的触感让他想起梦境里的湖水，疼痛逐渐从背部和四肢传来，刺激着他的神经，被冲力冲击的胸腔也隐隐作痛，急促的心跳仿佛在从胸腔内击打着胸骨。他恍惚记起芬恩绿色的眼睛，金色长发的男人看着他从半空坠落，眼神复杂而冷漠，他看到芬恩的嘴唇动了动，他听不见声音，也看不清他漠然的表情后是不是还有其他的情绪。</p><p>他仅仅能从他的口型分辨出他对他说的话。</p><p>“我不会原谅。”</p><p>对不起，我不该祈求您的宽恕。</p><p>这是我的过错，我愿意承担您的愤怒。</p><p>“抱歉……”</p><p>“你在说些什么，杂种。”</p><p>尚且不甚分明的视野中他看到日光灯下金色的头发。</p><p>“抱歉，是我的错……”</p><p>“知道就好。”不耐烦的声音传进他的耳膜，“起来。”</p><p>渐渐清晰的视线里那个人对他伸出了手。</p><p>他记得芬恩说不会原谅，也记得芬恩抬起，复又放下的手。</p><p>芬恩并没有对他伸出手。</p><p>熟悉的溺水感再次袭来，他竭力抬起头，试图看清金发人的神情。</p><p>日光灯的光芒有些刺目，那个男人笼罩在光里。</p><p>金色的短发，红色的双眸，居高临下的看着他。</p><p>他对他伸出手。</p><p>就像那个梦境，湖面上第一缕晨曦中，有着天鹅双翼的男人对他伸出手。</p><p>“吉尔伽美什……”</p><p>大部分爱情故事都初始于一场美丽的邂逅，阿尔贝特在莱茵河畔邂逅女郎吉赛尔，杰姆斯在林间邂逅仙女希尔菲德，王子在湖边邂逅白天鹅。但并非美丽的开始就会迎来顺理成章的美满幸福，被冠名为爱情的故事里往往还有背叛和不忠，怀疑和猜忌，泪水和痛苦。阿尔贝特早与他人订下婚约，杰姆斯与女友即将成婚，王子在舞会上被黑天鹅引诱。</p><p>尽管如此，这些凄美的爱情被人们谱写成乐章，编排出舞步，在聚光灯下拉开帷幕，被观众接纳、欣赏、传颂。</p><p>迪卢木多跳过这些剧目，他是莱茵河畔的阿尔贝特，也是林间游走的杰姆斯，他与女舞伴演绎痴缠和凄美的爱情，相遇，然后别离，重逢，然后失去。他从女舞伴的眼中看到情意，或是炽热，或是含蓄，都会让他想起格兰妮的眼睛。棕色长发的女郎同他在酒会上相遇，打翻的红酒，递到他手里的带着浅淡香气的手帕，她是芬恩的未婚妻。在自己称呼她为舅母的时候，微醺的女郎伏在他肩头哭泣，海藻般的棕色长发扫过他的脖颈。格兰妮抚摸着他的泪痣，蓄满泪水的双眸里是令人恻隐的痴绝情意，她祈求着他的爱情，绝望而又无助的姿态让人心生怜惜。</p><p>他没有拒绝格兰妮递过来的那杯酒，就像阿尔贝特没有拒绝吉赛尔的白菊花，杰姆斯没有拒绝希尔菲德取走自己的婚戒。他在酒精和药物的作用下没有拒绝格兰妮的吻。</p><p>如同这些故事的最终幕，掺杂了不忠和猜忌，美丽的邂逅并不会迎来美满的结局。他记得排练时作为前辈的库丘林对他说“这种故事里没有人有错，迪尔。”但总要有人承担后果，故事里的吉赛尔死去了，希尔菲德也死去了，但无辜的女郎本不该承担这样的后果。芬恩当众解除了与格兰妮的婚约，指责她的不忠，酒杯破碎的声音，格兰妮无望的泪水，众人唏嘘的声和斥责声，熙攘的人群中有人将他推下高台，没入水池前他看到了站在不远处的芬恩。</p><p>他对他说，绝不原谅。</p><p>“醒醒，迪尔。”库丘林皱着眉头拍着他漂亮后辈的侧脸，“他这样真不会有问题吗？”</p><p>“按道理来讲不会。”Emiya打开库丘林不停拍打迪卢木多侧脸的手，用手中的湿毛巾换掉了病人额头上的那一条。</p><p>“确定没有伤到……”</p><p>“没有，罗曼医生说过了，不会影响继续跳芭蕾，”Emiya打断了库丘林的话，“不会像你一样。”</p><p>“那就好。”库丘林松了一口气。</p><p>“……”Emiya转头看向库丘林，蓝头发的前首席如释重负般靠在椅背上，过长的睫毛低垂着，神色疲惫。</p><p>“不会像老子一样就好。”察觉到Emiya的目光，库丘林抬起头冲他笑了一下，“迪尔是难得能和老子比肩的天才，斯卡哈那个女魔头都夸他的次数比夸我的次数还多。”</p><p>Emiya看着那个笑容怔了怔，错开了和库丘林对视的眼睛。</p><p>“等退了烧就可以了，注意休息，他心理压力太大。你们演出前都是这种状态吗？”</p><p>“是我们把他逼得太急了，”库丘林说，“原本……”他扫了一眼Emiya紧绷的侧脸，轻咳了一声没有继续说下去，“他会压力大也是难免的。”</p><p>Emiya知道他省略的部分是什么，原本这场演出的主演依然会是库丘林，如果不是他的膝盖已经无法支持他完成高强度跳跃和旋转的话。</p><p>“他一直在道歉，”Emiya难得配合的没有揭库丘林话里的短处，而是转移了话题，“是在跟谁道歉。”</p><p>“嘛，大概是以前的事情吧。”库丘林撑着头，“芬恩，大概是这个名字没错，那种事情，还真是说不好是谁的错……”</p><p>迪卢木多在把杆上耗腿，训练室里空无一人，日光灯把他的影子拉得纤长。他把自己的上半身贴在腿上，接连两日的高烧让他的关节还在隐隐作痛，他尽力拉伸着自己的韧带，调整着自己的呼吸。</p><p>简单的热身后他尝试着完成了几组旋转和跳跃组合，并不是最好的状态，高烧后的疲惫感并没有完全消失，但好在意识很清醒，眩晕感也没有出现。</p><p>他调整好站位，收紧了背肌，伸展开双臂，做出天鹅展翅的动作，然后默数着拍子练习着黑天鹅部分的动作。</p><p>练功房四面的镜子倒映出四个黑衣黑发的年轻舞者，每一个动作的瑕疵都被四倍放大，年轻的舞者通过覆盖四面墙壁的镜子来审视自己的动作，旁腿转是否是在固定点上，起跳时的脚背，手臂延伸的线条，控腿的高度，以及面部表情。</p><p>空旷的练功房里只有他不断起跳落地踏出的，舞鞋同地面接触的声音。</p><p>在一个空转收势后迪卢木多停了下来，习惯性的抬起右手将自己额前的那缕发丝向后撩，他抬头看向镜子里的自己，日光灯下镜子里映出的镜像格外清晰，甚至将后墙镜子里的镜像也映照的一清二楚。</p><p>迪卢木多的呼吸滞了一下。</p><p>他尚未放下向后撩发丝的手。</p><p>他看见映出的镜像里，后方镜子里自己的背影，两条手臂垂落在身体两侧。</p><p>迪卢木多将上半身稍稍侧开了一点，目光锁住眼前的镜像。</p><p>他看到被自己错开的镜面空间里黑衣舞者挺拔的背影。</p><p>镜像里的人慢慢转过头，朝着自己的方向，露出了一个微笑。</p><p>那个人有一双赤金色的眼睛。</p><p>日光灯闪烁了几下，啪的一声熄灭了。</p><p>迪卢木多站在黑暗里，听见自己急促的心跳。</p><p>然后他听见门被推开的声音。</p><p>他转头看向练功房门的方向，尚未适应黑暗的眼睛仅仅看到一个模糊的人影。</p><p>他听见由远及近的脚步声，落在练功房的地板上，落在他的心脏上，应和着他心脏跳动的声音。</p><p>脚步声在他身后停下，他听到了呼吸声。有什么东西擦过他的下颌，细长冰凉。</p><p>然后，一只手锁住了他的咽喉。</p><p>他听见自己骨节伸展的声音，听见血液流淌的声音，听见自己的心跳撞击着胸骨的声音。</p><p>他抬手扣住了那只手的手腕，反身后踢挣脱了那个人的控制，黑暗中他听到身后人倒地的声音，他俯下身凭借传来的声音判断位置，按住了那个人的脖子。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>他听见一声嗤笑。</p><p>他熟悉这个声音。</p><p>练功房的房顶中央的天窗里漏下月光。逐渐适应了黑暗的迪卢木多借着月光分辨出了那个人艳丽的猩红色眼睛。</p><p>吉尔伽美什。</p><p>“你不知道你现在这副样子有多美，杂种。”吉尔伽美什的声音在暧昧的月光里带着戏谑的意味。</p><p>“你是谁？”迪卢木多并没有放开压住对方脖子的手，他听见自己的声音出奇的冷静。</p><p>“看来那天晚上给你留下的印象还不够深刻。”</p><p>细长冰凉的物件接触到他颈间的皮肤，月光下他看清了那是什么，那是作为黑天鹅的道具的那条鞭子。</p><p>吉尔伽美什的手拉住了他高领练功服的领子，“需要帮你加深印象吗，迪卢木多？”</p><p>吉尔伽美什挣开了那只已经卸下力道的手，抬起头吻了被他拉近的年轻舞者。</p><p>鞭梢从舞者的侧颈转到到脖颈后面，沿着脊椎在舞者的背部游走，隔着练功服的布料，慢慢向下滑，像一条缓慢游动的蛇，用鲜红的信子舔着舞者的脊背。</p><p>不断加深的亲吻耗尽了迪卢木多的氧气，脊背上传来的触感让他紧绷的背肌不由自主的松弛了下来。他知道接下来吉尔伽美什会做出什么，他回想起那个晚上吉尔伽美什地狱熔岩般的眼睛，和他穿过他耳边的吐息，名为理智的弦在崩断的边缘，在此之前他用尽全力推开了他。</p><p>“记起来了吗，小王子。”</p><p>仿佛被人拉出水面，溺水般的窒息感消失，黑发舞者剧烈的喘息着。</p><p>同时浮出水面的似乎还有别的什么东西，在他尚未清明的意识里逐渐变得清晰。</p><p>大部分的爱情始于美丽的邂逅，渴望自由和爱却求之不得痛苦挣扎的王子在没入湖水结束自己的生命之前遇到了自由与美的化身白天鹅，在沉闷压迫令人无法呼吸的舞会上遇到了嚣张恣肆的黑天鹅，王子被白天鹅吸引，被黑天鹅诱惑，被白天鹅从湖中救起，被黑天鹅推进绝望的深渊。</p><p>从始至终王子都是被动的一方，憧憬白天鹅的自由与爱，却未曾去不顾一切的追求，不满身份赋予他的重重枷锁，却未曾去不顾一切的冲破，被黑天鹅吸引诱惑，却未曾不顾一切的追随。直到因为黑天鹅的背叛而挣扎痛苦，才开始不顾一切的，几近疯狂的表达自己的绝望的祈愿，和无望的爱情。</p><p>他从来都不是天鹅，不是白天鹅，也不是黑天鹅。</p><p>他从始至终都没有冲破过枷锁，那或许是别人强加给他的，但更多的是他加给自己的束缚。</p><p>他是那个被动的，始终没有冲破枷锁的勇气的王子。</p><p>短暂的失神后迪卢木多推开了抬起头靠近他的吉尔伽美什，重新将他按到了地上，力道甚至比之前的还要大，他听到对方的脑袋撞击到地面上的声音。</p><p>他意识到他将会面对这个红眼睛恶魔的怒火。</p><p>但在此之前，他俯下了身，吻了被他压在身下的人。</p><p>你明知道你迷人的地方在哪里。</p><p>他知道，一直知道。只是从来不愿意面对。</p><p>每个悲剧结局的故事里总要有人承担造成悲剧的过错，观众的接纳和同情并不意味着所有人都是无辜的。</p><p>总要有人来承担过错，芬恩没有错，渴求爱情的格兰妮也是无辜的，那么错的只有他自己，也只能是他自己。</p><p>因为泪痣，因为眼睛里的怜惜，因为同情，因为没有拒绝那杯掺杂了杂质的酒，因为接受了女郎靠过来的吻。不管是因为什么，这都是他的过错，他愿意为此承担芬恩的怒火，也从不奢求别人的宽恕。</p><p>也从不奢求自己的原谅。</p><p>是他自己把馈赠变成枷锁，是他自己束缚自己，他愿意为自己的过错承担罪责。</p><p>黯淡的月光下吉尔伽美什的红眼睛里浮现出戏谑讥讽的神色，他擦着自己下唇上被咬出的血，看着喘息着的黑发舞者，刚才那一吻凶狠的决不像平日里那个温和沉静的迪卢木多能做出来的事情，凛然优雅的白天鹅的金眼睛里有挣扎的痛苦，和压抑着的愤怒。</p><p>“你从来没有怨恨过吗？”</p><p>红眼睛的恶魔在舞者耳畔低语，温热的吐息喷在舞者从领子中露出的脖颈上，像从树枝上倒垂下来的蛇，在引诱着夏娃摘下树上的禁果。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>颤抖着的，压抑着愤怒的声音。</p><p>“他本可以拉住你，他本可以救你。”</p><p>“但是他没有，没有人救你，迪卢木多。”</p><p>“他恨你。”</p><p>“那原本就是我的过错。”迪卢木多的声音嘶哑，“他应该恨我。”</p><p>“是你的错，所以，你就要舍弃自己的另一面吗？”吐着鲜红信子的蛇抬高了他的头，“凛然的、自持的、漠然的、高洁的、无趣的白天鹅，就要把痛苦、绝望、魅惑、鲜活、渴望得到原谅的自己扼死吗？”</p><p>“真是残忍啊，迪卢木多。”</p><p>“怎么，被戳到痛处了？”吉尔伽美什满意的看到迪卢木多开始颤抖，月光下那双金眼睛因愤怒而迸发出亮色，漂亮的惊心动魄。</p><p>“给自己套上枷锁，很舒服吗？”</p><p>“压抑自己所认为的阴暗面，把优势和欲望一并舍弃，能使你感到满足吗？”</p><p>“多么可悲的白天鹅啊，”吉尔伽美什抓住了迪卢木多颤抖的手臂，腰上用力一带翻身将迪卢木多压到身下，“馈赠被视作负累，翡翠被伪装成无趣的白玉。”他用手抚摸着舞者眼角下的泪痣，“你有承担怒火，承担错误的勇气，却没有勇气接纳另一个自己。”</p><p>他居高临下的看着迪卢木多，“真可悲啊，迪卢木多。”</p><p>真可悲啊，迪卢木多。</p><p>吉尔伽美什的手从他的脸颊下滑，抚过舞者光辉但苍白的侧脸，抚过他修长的、天鹅一般的脖颈，抚过他剧烈起伏的胸口，然后停在他急促跳动的心脏的位置。</p><p>他低下头亲吻白天鹅痛苦的金色眼睛，亲吻那颗被视作枷锁和馈赠的泪痣，亲吻颤抖的、渗着血的唇。那双装满蜜酒的眼眸里暗流奔涌，琥珀里封冻的生命挣扎着展开了双翼，光辉的、凛然的、沉静温柔的神情被挣扎和痛苦所取代。黑发的舞者剧烈的挣扎，痛苦的弓起脊背，急促的喘息着。</p><p>“你真的不想得到原谅吗？你打算被自己的枷锁束缚，无趣的度过短暂的一生吗？迪卢木多。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什看到那双半闭着的痛苦挣扎的金色眼睛陡然睁开了。</p><p>黑发的舞者抓住了他的肩，抬起头回应他的吻，凶狠，激烈，像被人侵入领地的头鹅。</p><p>不是的。</p><p>我渴望得到宽恕，也憧憬美和自由。</p><p>我没有怨恨过别人。</p><p>只是我不也该怨恨我自己。</p><p>那颗剧烈跳动的心脏里，被封存多年的天鹅破茧而出。</p><p>舞台的帷幕拉开，聚光灯汇聚在一点，身穿黑色风衣的黑发舞者转过身，金色的眼睛慢慢抬了起来。那是一双极其漂亮的眼睛，像流动的熔岩，熔化的黄金。</p><p>那是一双落日般的眼睛。</p><p>聚光灯汇聚在黑天鹅挺拔修长的身姿上，映照在天鹅光辉的容貌上，在那双落日般的眼睛的右眼角下有一颗泪痣，像是迸溅出的一滴酒液，玫瑰上的一滴血。</p><p>黑天鹅从台阶上跳下来，与试图触碰他的王子对视，那双金色的眼睛由上到下打量了王子一遍，高傲、优雅、轻蔑、诱惑。他与王子擦身而过，径直走到王后面前，俯身亲吻了王后的手背。随后在王后的欲拒还迎中抽出了腰间的鞭子，用鞭梢扫过王后的微微抬起的下颌，引诱着王后跟随他的动作，靠过来。</p><p>野性优雅，魅惑恣肆，黑天鹅在额头上用墨汁抹出同白天鹅一样的黑色喙的形状，转头看向惊疑不定的王子，那双眼睛里的目光灼亮炽烈，锋芒逼人。</p><p>“老子早说过，他会做到的。”库丘林看着台上的黑发舞者在观众的掌声中谢幕，那是他年轻漂亮的后辈，“他做到了。”</p><p>“确实，”坐在他身旁的Emiya回应道，“很美。”</p><p>“当然，这是老子看好的后辈。”库丘林看着舞台的幕布缓缓合上，“老子的眼光向来很准。”</p><p>“姑且算是吧。”Emiya难得的没有反驳他。</p><p>“感觉如何，被芭蕾艺术熏陶过后有什么感想？”库丘林将目光从舞台上移开，看向他身旁的白发男人。</p><p>“和你跳的并不太一样。”Emiya语气平淡，“也很美。”</p><p>“肯定会不一样，老子的天鹅是库丘林版的天鹅，迪尔和老子并不是完全相同的风格，对于角色的理解也并不一样。嘛，舞蹈这种东西，无非就是表达自己，把自己对于角色的认知和理解用动作神态感情表现出来。”舞团的前任首席语调轻快，仿佛在向后辈传授经验。</p><p>“所以这场演出很成功。”</p><p>“当然，比老子第一次跳这出剧的时候还要出色。”</p><p>“是吗？”Emiya转头看着库丘林。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“芭蕾方面我不在行，”Emiya停顿了一下，“不过我更喜欢你跳的版本，库丘林。”</p><p>蓝头发的前任首席的红眼睛亮了起来，他拉住了Emiya的领结向他凑了过去，在观众潮水般经久不息的掌声和剧场点亮的灯光里同他的恋人交换了一个吻。</p><p>迪卢木多推开了化妆间的门，看到了站在镜子面前的金发年轻人。</p><p>黑天鹅也好，白天鹅也好，都未曾真实的出现在王子的生活里，那只是一段被憧憬的爱与美，幸福与自由。年轻的王子冲不破重重枷锁，别人施加的，自己施加的，因此幻想出了他的白色恋人，拥有他所憧憬的力量、美、勇气、自由与爱，而舞会上众人的虚与委蛇沉闷压抑让他将陌生的来客臆想成了黑天鹅的样子，可以冲破规则，揭开众人虚伪面纱的，野性而又迷人的黑色恋人，然而幻想和臆想总会破灭，黑色恋人的背叛让王子癫狂，白色恋人也无法带他冲破束缚于枷锁，最终他在重重枷锁的压制下，死在了自己幻想破灭的梦魇里。</p><p>迪卢木多看着背对着他的金发男人，舞团新任的艺术总监。那些掺杂着幻觉与臆想的欢好，梦境里湖面上有天鹅羽翼的男人，将他从湖水里，从枷锁中拉出来的恶魔。</p><p>“恭喜，杂种。”</p><p>“谢谢。”迪卢木多停顿了一下，“谢谢，没有您的引导，演出不会成功。”</p><p>男人发出了一声嗤笑。</p><p>“所以，你以为我仅仅是为了培养一个合格的芭蕾演员？”</p><p>“难道不是吗，吉尔伽美什总监。”</p><p>“可笑。”吉尔伽美什的声音里带着显而易见的怒意，“你以为，区区一个舞剧值得我费这么多时间和精力？”</p><p>“总不会是为了我这个毫无特色的、无趣的人。”迪卢木多的声音平静，“除了舞蹈，我几乎一无是处。”</p><p>“确实如此。”吉尔伽美什转过身，看向黑发舞者。</p><p>他用那双红眼睛从上到下的将他打磨过的翡翠打量了一遍，那动作同舞剧里黑天鹅打量王子的情形如出一辙，最后目光停在舞者手里的花束上，那大概是收到的观众的花束，盛开的红色玫瑰像一束燃烧的火焰。</p><p>迪卢木多向年轻的艺术总监走了过去，抬手揽住了他的腰，同他交换了一个吻，温柔绵长。</p><p>故事终究只是故事，幸运这个词同迪卢木多从来不曾沾过边，但他遇到了吉尔伽美什，这大约是他累积至此的全部运气。</p><p>何其有幸，他不是故事里的那个王子，他的天鹅此时就在他的怀里。</p><p>“玫瑰不错。”</p><p>“没有你的眼睛艳丽，吉尔伽美什。”</p><p>“就像你们看见的，这两版天鹅湖，老子的版本和迪卢木多的版本，给人的感觉并不一样。每个人对角色理解都会有不同，而舞蹈就是把你们所理解的用动作和表情传达给观众，舞蹈就是表达自己。”库丘林按停了播放器，“好了，休息时间结束了。”库丘林把趴在地板上的孩子拎了起来，“想跳天鹅的和想跳王子的，都去把杆上站好。”</p><p>“老师，我有问题想问你，”橙色头发的小姑娘指着舞蹈室大屏幕上定格的画面，影像上是经典芭蕾舞剧天鹅湖里黑天鹅大双人舞的片段，“这一版的黑天鹅双人舞为什么有三个人，魔王不是应该把黑天鹅带上来就下场了吗？”</p><p>“哪来的那么多为什么啊！抬高！再高！你这个脚背像锅铲一样。”小姑娘的疑问得到了这样的回答。</p><p>“老师，Emiya先生在外面看哦。”橙色头发的小姑娘眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“少来，腿再绷直一些！”</p><p>一旁的粉色头发的姑娘认真的说，“Emiya先生真的在外面。”</p><p>练功厅的玻璃墙上传来敲击的声音，库丘林转过头，看到了透明玻璃墙后站着的白头发男人。</p><p>“所有人控腿加八个八拍，没控够的等老子回来给你们开胯。”库丘林转头对自己的学生们扔下这句杀气腾腾的话，然后在一片哀嚎声中走出了练功房。</p><p>“嘿，玛修。”橙头发的小姑娘冲同伴招了招手，示意她凑过来，“昨天我看见那个扮演魔王的人了。”</p><p>“你见到他了吗？”</p><p>“我听见老师叫他金皮卡，看起来是个很嚣张的人呢。”藤丸立香看着屏幕上定格的影像，“和舞剧里一模一样。”</p><p>屏幕上的王子有一双漂亮的金眼睛和卷曲的黑发，舒展的手臂像天鹅的双翼，他的手放在金发红眸的魔王手里。魔王同王子对视着，日光灯照在屏幕上，给画面笼上了一层光晕。</p><p>（完）</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写在最后：<br/>马修伯恩的天鹅湖一般被称作男版天鹅湖，是腐国改编的一版天鹅湖芭蕾舞剧，里面的天鹅都是雄天鹅，跳天鹅的演员也都是男演员，天鹅没有tutu裙王子也没有王子标配版紧身裤，剧情上和经典版的芭蕾舞剧天鹅湖也区别很大，大意是讲一个缺乏母爱并且渴望被爱的小王子在悲伤失意时遇到了一只雄性天鹅并憧憬男鹅的美和自由从而爱上了的男鹅，重燃了对生活的希望。然而在王后给小王子安排的相亲宫廷舞会上小王子遇到了和他爱上的男鹅长得一模一样的黑鹅，黑天鹅在舞会和王后以及参加舞会的姑娘们贴身热舞，小王子很受伤，在误会及种种曲折后，结局挺惨的。<br/>文里出现的阿尔贝特和吉赛尔是芭蕾舞剧《吉赛尔》里面的男女主人公，杰姆斯和希尔菲德是芭蕾舞剧《仙女》里的男女主人公，两个故事都是在男主人公已有婚约的情况下邂逅的女主人公，产生了爱情。文末提到的经典版《天鹅湖》参照的是法版努里耶夫编排的天鹅湖剧情，B站上有这一版巴黎歌剧院2006年的视频，这一版里王子从陪衬变成故事的核心，黑白天鹅是王子的一个漫长的白日梦，魔王是王子对自己导师的假想。<br/>对于男版天鹅湖的解读说法有很多，差别也比较大，文里说黑白天鹅都只是小王子的幻想是我个人的理解。黑天鹅可以代表很多东西，野性、侵略性、攻击性、魅惑、恣肆，是白天鹅的反面，但是天鹅也是在优雅的同时有很强的领地意识和攻击性的，在象征纯洁的同时也象征性爱和欲望，所以文里把黑白天鹅看做不同的两个侧面。对于刷子来说，这两个侧面是白与黑，光明和黑暗，自己所表现出来的，和被自己认为不应该的、不正确的情绪，刷子用白天鹅的准则要求自己，给自己枷锁，束缚住黑天鹅。<br/>这样写刷子其实听ooc的。应该有人会觉得刷子在FZ里的退场不够洒脱，但也许是因为我个人的滤镜比较厚，感觉刷子退场时的所作所为是可以理解的，他完全有理由愤怒，有理由诅咒，有理由有这些负面的情绪，也有理由将这些负面情绪发泄出来，这并不影响他之前塑造的高洁骑士的形象，所有人都有负面情绪，合理的发泄并没有任何错。这个文里的刷子的设定是把自己所认为的阴暗面压抑了，认为自己的另一面对别人造成了伤害，因此不接纳自己的另一面。<br/>在最开始，刷子以为自己是白天鹅，库丘林是黑天鹅。一开始白天鹅与黑天鹅就不是相互敌对的，而是黑天鹅来引导白天鹅。闪闪是白天鹅，也是黑天鹅，刷子在跟闪闪在一起的时间里是被天鹅引导的王子，他心里的黑天鹅开始苏醒。最后刷子在闪闪的引导下接纳了另一个自己，黑天鹅和白天鹅都是刷子。（表述混乱的不知道自己在说些什么。）每个人都会有负面情绪，都会有不那么积极向上阳光的一面，每个人心里都会有黑天鹅，那并不一定是完全的阴暗面，也不一定必须要我们给它牢牢的套上枷锁。<br/>关于芬恩和格兰妮，传说的版本有很多种，有的是芬恩背锅，有的是格兰妮背锅，个人认为不管是哪个版本，刷子作为忠于君主的首席骑士，应该不会原谅自己，他不会怨芬恩，也不会怨格兰妮，会认为错的是自己。个人感觉其实芬恩也算是受害者，格兰妮……的做法也可以理解，姑且可以说没有人真的有错。<br/>枪弓的情节比较少，写枪弓是想表达每个人对同一角色的理解和演绎都是不一样的，不管是演员还是观众。舞蹈是表达自己，不是取悦他人，动作、服装、道具和表情都是表达自己的手段和工具。可能包括芭蕾在内的一些舞种最开始的时候是为了取悦别人，但成为一种艺术表现形式的时候就是为了表现自己。或者说不只是舞蹈，其他的很多东西也一样，包括写同人，题材和遣词造句只是表达自己想法的途经。<br/>并不算成功，或者说比较失败的一篇文。想要表达的东西并没有完全表达出来，不过总算是写完了。<br/>废话比较多，希望大家能够接纳自己的另一面吧，那不是绝对的黑，也不应该被我们自己厌弃。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>